If Glee Were Different, The Story Would Go Like This
by Narusakufan101
Summary: Puck Is stuck in a juvenile detention center, how'd he get there you ask? Well he's getting to that, but before he can you have to know everything that led up to that and then some. How's his life going to go once he's out of juvie? You'll Find out soon enough. [Pairings are Puckleberry, Quinn/OC, Fuinn, Shelby/OC, and various others.]
1. Freshman Year Flashback

**This is my first story so bear with me, there will be a few OCs in this story and a few of the characters may be a little ooc at times but not always. The first few chapters are basically flashbacks, but once Puck is out of juvie the timeline is normal and in the present. I hope you all enjoy this story :)**

**I don't own Glee but it would be pretty awesome if I did. **

* * *

_"How the hell did I get here?" That was the thought that kept running through Pucks mind while he nervously stood there against the cafeteria wall. The biggest, burliest teenager he had ever seen had him pressed there using only his arm. He sneered at Puck before taking the waffles off his tray and walking off. "At this rate I'm gonna starve in this dump.." He sighed and looked at the clock, he had to be at group therapy in an hour. He hated it, every time he went they tried to get him to talk about his life. But Puck stayed quiet, he didn't feel like telling his life story he just wanted to get the hell out of there. Today though had been different, when the counselor told him sharing his story might help get him out of juvie faster he decided to open up. "Ok, but it's kind of a really long story.." He said while looking around the room. Davis, a fellow delinquent, decided to speak for the room. "That's fine, it's not like anyone here has any place better to be." They all nodded in agreement so Puck started his story. "Alright well..I guess it started about two years ago. It was freshman year, I wasn't the total badass I am today but I was still pretty crazy." He smirked to himself before continuing his story. "Back then it was just me, Rachel, and our little family."_

* * *

There was a bad storm going on that night, the lightning and wind were so bad that nobody could Leave Puck's place. So that night Rachel and her older brothers slept over along with Quinn and Finn. Puck's little sister Ariella was at a sleep over and his mom, Deborah, was working late at the hospital. So they had the house to themselves, Rachel's sixteen year old brother Tobias snuck off somewhere to make out with Quinn. His twin brother Kaleb was filming Finn and Puck's two brothers, Elijah and Levi, battle against each other in an intense game of Halo. Rachel looked like something was bothering her so Puck moved closer to her on the couch. "What's wrong babe? Too much violence for ya?" He chuckled but that faded into a frown when she didn't laugh at his joke. "Babe?"

She started to sob so the boys paused the game and looked at her worriedly. "It's ok guys I've got her." He led her upstairs to his room and helped her sit down on the bed. "Baby it's just us now, you can tell me.." Rachel laid her head on his chest and sniffled. "The Cheerios keep harassing me Noah...usually I just ignore it but today was particularly bad. They had their dumb jock boyfriends toss ice cold slushies in my face." Puck got so angry he saw red. "Names. I want names Rachel, they're gonna pay for this I swear." He clenched his fists, how dare they do that to his girl, did they forget who he was? He was pulled out of his thoughts when Rachel gently touched his cheek. "Please don't Noah, I don't want you getting in trouble, or worse getting hurt. I'll be fine, don't worry okay?" He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Did you tell Quinn about the Cheerios thing? She's their captain and you're her best friend, maybe they'll leave you the hell alone if they find that out." Rachel just snuggled against his chest and kissed his neck a few times to get him to calm down. "I'll talk to her tomorrow ok Noah? Right now I just want you to hold me and sing to me."

The next morning he woke up when his overgrown mutt Rex decided to jump onto the bed with his leash. Puck groaned and Rachel giggled, petting Rex while Puck rolled out of bed and got dressed. "Come on you bag of fleas let's go outside." Rachel chastised him playfully because she knew was just tired. "Don't be mean Noah, that dog loves you." She smiled and got up. "I'll come keep you company on your walk, maybe we could go to the park." He nodded and helped her off the bed when she reached for him. "I'll meet you downstairs in a minute Noah." Kaleb was in the kitchen with Levi cooking tons of food for breakfast. Tobias was sniffing the air while walking up from the basement. "Mmm I smell meat, tons of meat." Kaleb laughed and patted his twin on the shoulder. "You smelled correct bro, we made ham, sausage and bacon." Tobias grinned and sat at the counter watching them cook. Now Tobias and Kaleb were twins but they were fraternal, meaning they looked nothing alike. But that didn't stop them from acting the same sometimes. Tobias was dating Quinn Fabray, they'd been together a year but they've known each other a long time. Quinn had been Rachel's best friend since kindergarten and she's the one who got Rachel and puck together two years ago with the guy's help. Pucks brother Levi was a senior at McKinley while his other brother, Elijah, was a sophomore along with the twins. The group of them along with their best friend Finn, were kind of like a little family. But one day that all changed and not in a good way.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short but they'll be longer in the future I promise. Please review :)**


	2. The HIBC Has Arrived

**Thank you guys for the positive reviews :D I hope you all like this chapter as much as the first.**

* * *

Quinn was the first to change, ever since she started hanging out with Santana and Brittany she got more and more different. She stopped hanging out with Rachel as much as she used too, she'd ignore Tobias's calls. It seemed like Santana, Brittany, and the Cheerios were taking up most of her time. But the biggest change came that morning when Quinn strolled into the school, hands on her hips, and head held high as if she owned the place. Rachel had been waiting by Quinn's locker hoping to talk to her, she was worried about her friend. She wasn't the same anymore and Rachel didn't like it one bit. "Move it man hands!" Quinn said rudely when she got to her locker and saw Rachel standing there. Rachel was completely shocked, it wasn't the hurtful nickname she used but the fact that she used it that upset Rachel. "Q-Quinn what..." Rachel stuttered and Quinn rolled her eyes. "I said move treasure trail, oh and tell your brother we're done." She grabbed her books out of her locker and walked off to meet Santana and Brittany. Rachel couldn't believe what happened, Tobias walked up beside her and touched her shoulder. "Sis what's wrong? Are you ok, did someone hurt you?" He asked quickly. She didn't realize she was crying, she wiped her eyes and looked at him sadly. "I have to tell you something Tobi..."

Tobias roamed the halls of McKinley trying to find Quinn after he had talked to Rachel. When he spotted her near the gym he didn't stop to think. He just walked up to her and started talking. "What the hell Quinn? You've been ignoring me for no reason for weeks and then I have to find out from my sister that we're broken up? And you insulted her? You're supposed to be her best friend dammit!" He was angry but when he saw people start to stare he lowered his voice. "I thought you loved me...I thought you loved her...are these people really so important to you that you'd get rid us for them..?" Quinn sighed and backed away from him a little. "I'm popular now Tobi, I have a reputation in this school and I have to live up to it like my mom and sister before me. If I'm going to live up to their expectations I can't be friends with people like her and I can't have a geek boyfriend like you." She almost dropped her resolve when she saw the hurt and betrayal in his eyes, but she stood her ground. He gave her a blank look, he refused to let her see him cry. "Well I guess I never meant that much to you huh? You really are a full on bitch." He shook his head. "Goodbye Quinn." He walked away from her without looking back.

A few weeks later at football practice while the guys played the Cheerios practiced their cheers. Puck noticed Quinn kept looking at Finn and Finn kept looking at her. "Um dude, what's that about? Do you have something going on with Quinn? Cuz' that's totally against bro code especially since Tobi's still not over her." Finn held up his hands in defense and laughed nervously. "No way man, as if I'd do that to him..bros before hoes right?" Puck still wasn't sure but he let it go for now and went back to practice. Later in the locker room after everyone had showered and left Finn stayed behind. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear before sneaking Quinn in. "Hey...should we be doing this? I mean Tobi's my friend.." She just pressed her lips against his and he gave in real fast. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the showers. Puck saw everything from his hiding place near the lockers. "Oh fuck no Hudson." He mumbled to himself before walking out, debating if he should tell Tobias or not.

Rachel saw him mumbling to himself in the hallway and walked up to him slowly, she didn't want to startle him. "Noah, baby what's wrong?" She touched his face and he put his hand over hers before looking up at her. "I saw something...something bad and I don't know what to do about it." She took his hand and led him somewhere private so they could talk. "You want to tell me about it Noah?" He sighed and sat down, his voice got quiet. "I don't like it and I sure as hell know you're not gonna like it either...right now as we speak Quinn and Finn are getting it on in the locker room." Rachel frowned and sat down next to him. "I can't believe him, or her...what's going on Noah? What happened...I hate this! First Quinn now Finn, am I going to lose you next?!" She started to freak out and when Puck pulled her against his chest she began to sob. "Noah please, please don't change like them...I can't lose you too.." He held her, and tried to get her to calm down. He hated Finn and Quinn for making his girl feel like this. "Shh shh babe it's ok, I'm never going to leave you I promise." She sniffled and kissed his neck a little to show she believed him. "We have to tell my brother, I don't want him to find out by walking in on them or something."

Puck made Rachel stay at his place while he went over to hers to tell Tobias, Kaleb was on standby with his camera. "Don't give me that look Puck, you know I film everything that goes on around here...well everything outside the bathroom or bedroom." Puck rolled his eyes and pushed him playfully before knocking on Tobias's door. "Dude you in there? I need to tell you something.." Tobias peeked his head out of the room and motioned for them to come in. "I don't like that look you're giving me Puck...what's wrong?" Puck sighed and paced back and forth quickly. "Well...well I saw..." Kaleb spoke up from his place by the door. "Just spit it out already man." Puck groaned and stopped pacing. "Finn had sex with Quinn yesterday and from the looks of it, they've probably been doing it since you two broke up..." Kaleb's jaw literally hung open as he filmed the exchange between Puck and Tobias. He couldn't believe Finn would do that to his brother, they were all best friends. Puck wouldn't lie about something like this so he knew it was true.

Tobias stood slowly and tried to remain calm but he wasn't doing a very good job. A bunch of emotions flashed across his face. Hurt, anger, sadness, and blinding fury, he headed towards the door. "I'm going to kick his sorry ass."

* * *

**Uh oh ****drama xD I'll try to update as soon as I can, please review :)**


	3. You Idiot

Tobias stormed out of the house with Puck and Kaleb close behind, Puck tried to talk him out of it while calling his brothers for backup. Levi was the first to show up, he got in Tobias's way. "Tobi, look at me man, you need to chill out Hudson isn't worth it!" Tobias tried to move around him but Elijah got in his way too. "Come on Tobi, let's talk about this. Finn will get what's coming to him but you don't need to get arrested for assaulting him at his house." Puck and Kaleb moved in front of him as well and Tobias sighed. "Fine, But him and me? We're no longer friends, I don't want him in my house he's dead to me." He turned around and went back inside while the guys looked at each other. Kaleb spoke up first the camera still in his hand. "So, I'm assuming we're all avoiding Finn and Quinn right?" They all nodded in agreement and went back to their respective houses. Puck went to tell Rachel all about it and she was just glad her brother didn't get himself into trouble.

A few weeks later when Puck and his brothers got home from school they discovered an unwelcome presence at their house. Puck stormed inside and saw the last thing he wanted to see. His estranged father sitting on the couch right next to his mother who seemed to have no problem with him being there. "What the fuck are you doing here! Ma why is he here?!" David Puckerman stood and smacked Puck so hard he hit the ground. "Now is that anyway to speak to your father Noah? I'm here to stay, get used to it!" Levi and Elijah quickly got Puck away from the man, the couldn't believe their mom would let him back in like that. She was probably scared, they snuck Ariella to nana Connie's until they could get their dad out.

The presents of his father made Pucks mood worse and worse, the constant beatings didn't help matters either. He refused to tell Rachel anything that was going on and he started to act out in school. He started bullying the nerds, tossing them into dumpsters with the rest of the football players and locking them in port-a-potties. Rachel didn't like what he was becoming and she was worried, she tried to find out what was going on, but his brothers just told her everything would be ok. One day was particularly bad for Puck, his father had gone into his room and his brothers rooms. He stole all the money they had saved and left again, Puck had been saving that money to buy an anniversary gift for Rachel so he was pissed. He sighed and decided to just get Rachel a grape slushy for now as a surprise this morning. They were her favorite and he knew she hadn't had any in a while. She refused to drink anything cold while performing in West Side story at the community theater.

He walked into the school slushy in hand and waited by Rachel's locker, today though Jacob Ben Israel thought to would be a good idea to push Puck. The slushy went flying out of his hand and all over Rachel. "Rach I.." He was cut off when she slapped him hard, she didn't know it had been an accident. "You promised me Noah! You said you'd never change, and you'd never hurt me. I can't believe you...you're not the man I love...not anymore." She cried as she slowly backed away from him and ran towards the bathroom. He slammed Jewfro against he lockers. "You're gonna pay for that later asswipe." Then he went to wait for Rachel and explain what happened, but she wouldn't listen to him. "It's not just about that Noah, you've been bullying people, failing your classes on purpose, and you've been ignoring me...my Noah wouldn't do that. Until he's back...we're done, I'm sorry Noah bit I can't be with you right now." She kissed his cheek and left him standing there alone. The next few weeks Puck took out his anger and sadness on the lower class of McKinley High, declaring himself resident badass. He caught the attention of Santana Lopez and the rest of the female student body while pushing Rachel further away. Santana cornered him one afternoon about a week before summer vacation. "What do you want Lopez, I told you I'm not interested in you or any other girl in this school." Santana rolled her eyes. "Look Puckerman I have a proposition for you, it could help us both out." Puck leaned against the wall and shrugged his shoulders. "Ok what is it, you caught my attention." Her voice got quiet incase Jewfro was nearby. "Meet me outside of breadstix in an hour. We'll talk there."

He showed up just like she asked him to and she pulled up next to him in her car. "Get in Puckerman we're going for a little ride." He raised an eyebrow in confusion but got in anyway. "Ok Lopez what exactly do you want." Santana sighed as she drove. "Promise me you won't tell anyone first, I need to know I can trust you." Puck nodded and promised. "Ok so, I'm in love with Brittany but right now I don't want anyone to know including my family. I know you don't like it when the other girls hit on you so I figured we could pretend to date. Nobody will hit on you and I won't have to come out of the closet just yet. What do you think?" He thought about it for a while before looking at her. "Ok I'll do it, but you have to lay off Rachel she doesn't deserve that abuse." Santana nodded and rolled her eyes. "Ok fine I'll leave man ha-I mean Rachel alone, now do we have a deal?" Puck smirked and shook her hand. "We have a deal Lopez.

"Santana took Puck to all the major parties, they made out in the hallways and she even let him feel her up a few times just to be super convincing. The guys watched in confusion and disgust, Levi spoke up first. "Well damn, you'd think he'd be trying to get Rachel back but instead he's feeling up the biggest bitch in school." Elijah looked over at Kaleb who had been filming like always. "Does anything look weird to you in all that video you got of him dude." Kaleb shrugged and looked at them. "I mean, this guy isn't the puck we all know and love..I think he's really messed up. He probably needs help but what can we do? First Finn and Quinn turned into jackasses, Tobi is all sad and moody, he only leaves the house for school because he doesn't wanna run into Fuinn when he doesn't have to. And now Puck is a bully and it's just all so messed up." The guys nodded in agreement but they knew they had to do something.

There was a major party at Santana's over the summer about a month before school was due to start up again. The guys made Tobias go to get him out of the house, when he saw Quinn there he immediately started drinking. The guys lost track of him but later into the night Puck walked upstairs to try and get a little quiet for a few minutes. When he opened the door to one of the bedrooms he found Tobias literally pounding into Quinn. She was clawing at his back and moaning his name. Neither of them noticed Puck who gagged and quickly closed the door. "Oh man ew, my eyes! I saw nothing I saw nothing..." He ran back downstairs and tried to forget what he saw. He'd just started hanging out with Finn again and he wasn't about to get in the middle of that train wreck waiting to happen. The next morning he peeked his eyes open from his place on the couch and saw Quinn sneaking out. Kaleb yawned and sat up right after she closed the door. "Hey Puck, did you see Tobi? We kinda lost him last night.." He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Check upstairs, first bedroom on the right he's probably in there." Kaleb nodded and went up there to find Tobias puking in the bathroom.

That afternoon Puck saw Rachel at the store while he was picking up some things for his mom. She looked as beautiful as ever but he lost her, she wasn't taking him back anytime soon. Especially while he was pretending to be Santana's boyfriend, but he decided once sophomore year began he'd try his hardest to get her to love him again.

* * *

**Sorry for any typos I missed, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll update soon. Please review :)**


	4. Uh Oh

**This chapter hopefully clears up why Pucks brothers didn't say anything to Rachel, it's also kind of like a mash up of the pilot and preggers. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Levi texted Rachel and had her meet him and Elijah at the coffee bean. They showed up about twenty minutes before she did and ordered her coffee for her. When she arrived and got comfortable they told her why she was there, Elijah spoke first. "We haven't been very good brothers lately Rach.." She noticed they were both upset about something. "Guys what's wrong? Is Noah ok?" She started to think the worst immediately and Levi had to calm her down. "Chill Rach everyone's fine, but this is about Puck. I'm sure you've noticed he's kind of a jackass now." Rachel frowned and chastised him for his language. "Sorry sorry, but anyway here's the thing." They told her about their fathers return and why Puck was acting out like he was. "I was so focused on finals I didn't even realize you two broke up." Elijah nodded in agreement. "And I just assumed He told you, he usually tells you everything. I mean I know he wasn't being that different towards you right?" Rachel shook her head.

"Noah has always been sweet towards me, it's his treatment of others I didn't approve of. I know when he slushied me it was an accident, but I thought if I broke up with him..." Her eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth. Elijah spoke up while moving beside her to pull her into a hug. "You thought if you gave him that ultimatum he'd realize he needed to change." She sniffled and nodded wiping her eyes. "I thought he'd fight to keep me, but I was wrong and now he's with Santana..." The guys looked at each other, they knew Puck would never date anyone like her so something was off. Levi stood up and grabbed his keys off of the table. "I'll take you home, and don't worry Rach he'll realize he was an idiot and get you back. Especially since our dad is gone now." Elijah helped her up and walked her to the car.

Puck was a sophomore this year and he was determined to be his old self again, the guy Rachel Berry fell in love with. He still had Santana to deal with so that part would be hard but leaving the geeks and nerds alone wouldn't be too hard. He needed to get his grades back up bad stop slacking off. He noticed the Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester, putting up a sign up sheet for glee club. He saw Rachel sign up immediately, he and the others were in glee last year when Sandy led the club. So once she walked away he signed up as well. Any opportunity to be near her was a good one, but of course because he signed up Santana signed up. Then Brittany and Quinn, so Finn did as well along with Kurt Hummel who had a huge crush on Finn. Kaleb signed up and got Tobias to sign up too, Levi graduated but Elijah was still there to sign up along with a few freshman and a sophomore named Mercedes.

Mr. Schue wasn't expecting such a large turn out but there was already a lot of tension between the teenagers. Puck wanted to be lead so he could sing with Rachel but Schue gave it to Finn. Because of their musical background and training from a young age it was clear the twins were the best male singers but Schue thought it would be weird pairing them with their sister. Just in case they ever had to sing a romantic duet or something so he gave Finn lead. Puck wasn't too happy about that, Tobias was mad at Finn for obvious reasons. Mercedes and Kurt complained about Rachel getting lead, and they didn't like her diva attitude apparently. The others knew how Rachel was, Tina and Artie were just kind of quiet. Santana started up with her bitchiness towards Rachel until Puck shut her up by threatening to break up with her. Quinn just looked nervous while she sat between Finn and Tobias, Brittany was telling Rachel all about her cat Lord Tubbington. Mr. Schue had to excuse himself just to get some quiet, he came back a few minutes later. "Oh guys, we didn't really get much done today but I expect you all to work out your issues before you come back tomorrow. What you are now isn't a team, we won't do well without team work. Just think about that, I'll give you your first assignment tomorrow."He dismissed them all and went to talk to Emma, maybe she could help.

That afternoon after football practice, Finn went up to Tobias by his locker. "Hey Tobi...look before you say anything or walk away I just wanted to apologize. I know it's too late to take back what I did but I was a bad friend, I miss hanging out with you." He frowned and waited for Tobias to say something. "Finn..man I...well I loved her so much, I mean I still do that's never gonna change. She changed though, and she chose you I guess I can't blame you for that. I say if we're going to be in glee club together we could at least try to be friends again." Why Finn and Tobias talked, Sue Sylvester stormed through the halls pushing them both in the process before she reached Mr. Schuester's office. "Geez that woman needs to chill out, I'll see you later Finn." A few weeks later Santana broke up with Puck. "Look Puckerman, don't read too much into this I just decided to do you a favor and set you free. Just go get Berry back and don't say I never did anything for you." She turned and walked away leaving behind a very shocked Puck. "Well this just got way easier for me." He was so happy he actually helped Jacob up when he fell and stopped a hockey player from tossing a slushy at Artie.

Finn was going over a duet with Rachel for the invitationals when he noticed Quinn outside looking as if she wanted to cry. "Um I'll see you tomorrow for practice Rach, I need to talk to Quinn right now." He quickly walked out leaving behind a very confused Rachel. "Quinn wait up, are you ok?" He caught up with her and she stopped to lean against the lockers. "I'm pregnant Finn..." He froze, it was like time stopped when he heard those words. "M-Mine..?" He managed to stutter out. "Yes yours." She sniffled. "Who else would it be? I've been with you almost a year." She wiped her eyes and looked up at him answering his questions gently. Puck had overheard the whole thing and decided he needed to talk to Quinn later.

Once she was alone he caught up with her in the hallway. "Who's the daddy Quinn? Because I know for a fact you slept with Tobi last month at that party." Quinn's face turned pale and she stooped walking. "H-How do you know about that..?" He shuddered at the memory before speaking. "I walked in on you two, my eyes still burn. Who's the real father seriously?" Quinn sighed and pulled him into an empty classroom so nobody could hear her. "It's Tobi's, I haven't slept with Finn in a while and the baby is only a few weeks along.." Puck frowned, this is exactly the situation he didn't want to get in the middle of. "You have to tell them Quinn."

"No Puck! I-I can't lose Finn I love him, I just can't..." She quickly left the room and he just stood there not knowing what to do. In his opinion Tobias would probably be a better father to the baby, he had money, he was mature. Plus the kid was actually his, Finn was a good guy but this whole thing was probably going to stress him out. He'd try to get her to tell them but right now he had other things to worry about.

The morning sickness started to affect Quinn at school, Rachel noticed she was running off to the bathroom a lot so one morning she followed her. "Quinn? Are you ok?" She could hear her sobbing in the stall. "Go away..." Quinn told her weakly, but Rachel wasn't going anywhere. She waited for Quinn to finish and the she gave her some water. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to ask Finn?" Quinn wiped her eyes and looked at her former best friend knowing she could trust her. "I'm...I'm pregnant Rachel...and in really scared.." She started to sob and Rachel hugged her. She whispered soothing words in her ear and rubbed her back. "I'm going to be there for you Quinn if you'll let me, I miss you and our friendship." Quinn nodded and accepted her offer. "Please don't tell anyone ok?" Rachel agreed and got her a wet napkin to wipe her eyes. "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

**Please review, it'll only get better hopefully I caught all the typos :) **


	5. On a Rainy Afternoon

**This chapter has smut, hopefully I don't suck at writing it haha**

* * *

Puck had been waiting in front of Rachel's locker pacing back and fourth wishing she'd get there faster. "Noah what are you doing here?" She asked from behind him, he jumped a little bit in surprise. Once he collected himself he grabbed her wrist gently and led her up the hallway. "Don't ask questions just follow me it's important." Once he got her to an empty classroom she started asking questions. "Noah what is it, you seem stressed..." He sighed and stared pacing again. "Rach I don't know what to do, you're the only one I can talk to about this. It's weighing on me, I've been keeping this secret for weeks.." She gave him a concerned look and tried to get him to slow down. "Noah what is it? I'll try my best to help you but you have to tell me what it is." He nodded and stopped pacing before looking at her. "The baby isn't Finn's...it's Tobi's..." Rachel sighed and smiled slightly. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who knows about that." He was surprised by her reaction. "Quinn told me, now that we're best friends again she tells me everything. We have to get her to tell them Noah, but if she doesn't we're going to have to."

He frowned and ran a hand through his Mohawk. "I know...I don't like it but I know, but let's wait a bit before we try to get her to tell them. I mean she did just get kicked off the Cheerios and everything." Rachel agreed to wait until next week, but Puck had something else to ask. "I was wondering, you know with Mr. Shue's assignment and all, if you wanted to work on some mashup ideas after school?" Once again to his surprise, she smiled and actually agreed to it. "I'll see you then Noah."

A few hours later Puck found himself in the park near their houses walking around with her while she sang. She convinced him the day was too beautiful not to enjoy it, so of course he agreed. Unexpectedly though it started to rain really hard, his house was closer so he quickly got her there. They were both soaking wet and out of breath from laughing, he took off his shirt and her laughter stopped. She was caught up in looking at his body, his muscles were more defined than they were before they broke up. He caught her staring and smirked flexing his biceps, she always had a thing for his arms. "Screw it." She said breathlessly before jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. They started removing each others clothes quickly while he tried to get to his bedroom. As soon as he got her in there he removed his pants completely and laid her on the bed. "It's been way too long Noah, I need you now." She demanded before pulling him on top of her. He was more than happy to oblige, he gave his cock a few strokes to make sure he was hard enough which caused her shudder. "Don't worry babe I got you covered." He smirked slowly slid into her, she let out the sexiest moan he'd ever heard before wrapping her legs around his waist. "Fuck Rach, keep doing that..." She giggled breathlessly and gently rolled him onto his back. He moved his hands up to her hips and waited to see what she was going to do.

Rachel leaned down and moved her tongue around his nipple before gently tugging on his nipple ring. Puck reacted by jolting his hips up quickly against hers, she smirked and swiveled her hips a bit. "So big..." She started to bounce up and down quickly, he reached up to gently grab her breasts. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples and leaned up to take one in his mouth causing her to moan even louder. He moved his other hand between them and started to rub just the right spot like he knew she liked. He flipped them back over and started pounding into her, hitting her clit with the base of his cock. Her eyes grew wide and she arched up until there was no space between them. He felt his balls tighten just as her walls tightened around his cock. "C-Come with me Rach..?" She nodded quickly before crying out his name and digging her nails into his back. He groaned and came loudly before collapsing with her on the bed panting hard. "God I missed you..." He said out after rolling over, she giggled and snuggled up against him. "I missed you too Noah, and I can see you've been trying hard to be a good guy again." He nodded and wrapped an arm around her. "Can we be together again?" She kissed his neck like she used to and nodded. "Yes Noah, I love you." "I love You too."Sectionals were getting closer by the day and they're set list still wasn't ready, everybody knew they needed Rachel to win but Kurt and Mercedes weren't making it easy for her. Rachel tried to remain calm while they fought over the solo. Puck wanted to make them shut up already but Rachel shook her head and held him back. "It's ok Noah, It's not worth it. I know I'm going to get the solo anyway, they're the only two who have a problem with it." Santana stood up and got in their faces. "If you two don't shut up I'm going to go all Lima heights on your asses! We need to work on our set list, Berry is getting the solo for this one and that's final!" Mercedes was about to say something but Kurt got her to sit down.

The day of sectionals was the day Jacob Ben Israel decided to release to the world the fact that Finn wasn't Quinn's baby daddy. Finn was the first to see it, nobody else knew about it yet because they were all hanging out in the choir room. Finn stormed in and punched Tobias right in the nose, he pushed him down and started hitting him. Tobias was so caught off guard he didn't know what was happening. Puck and Kaleb pulled Finn off while Mike and Matt helped Tobias into a chair. Finn looked at Quinn with hurt and anger in his eyes. "Is it true Quinn, is Tobi the real father?" Tobias was shocked and confused, Quinn started crying and nodded. "Yes."

* * *

**Ooh drama :p please review :)**


	6. Let Me Help You

**Thanks for all the positive reviews, hopefully this one doesn't disappoint. Enjoy :D **

* * *

A little while after Finn stormed out Puck wanted to kick Jacobs ass. Rachel actually let him go, but she made Elijah go with him. She tried to calm Quinn down and Tobias was trying to remember the night he spent with Quinn. Mr. Schue walked in on all the commotion. "What in the world is going in here? Why is Tobi bleeding, why is Quinn hysterical, and where's Finn, Puck, and Eli?" Rachel explained to him what was going on and he quickly went after the boys before they could get themselves into trouble. Rachel made Quinn look at her." Quinn honey listen to me, you have to talk to Tobi. Look how confused he is, he won't yell at you or anything just talk to him." Quinn wiped her eyes and slowly walked over to Tobias. "H-Hi..." She said quietly once she got closer, Tobias stood up and pulled her into his arms. "Let me take care of you Quinn.." She immediately held onto him and started to sob, Rachel slipped out of the room to find Puck and go talk to Finn. Tobias led Quinn away from prying eyes so he could talk to her and make her more comfortable.

Puck was about to beat the crap out of Jacob but Mr. Schue had to ruin everything. So he made his way over to Rachel's locker and waited for her there. Elijah made his way back to the choir room to get everyone ready to head for the bus like Mr. Schue asked him to do. Puck smiled when he saw Rachel coming towards him. "You ready to go babe?" She nodded. "Yes but we should talk to Finn Noah, we still have time." Puck kissed her forehead. "You go get on the bus with the others and I'll get Finn ok?" She smiled and agreed before heading outside. Puck went down to the locker room because he knew Finn would be there. "Hey man, you ok?" Finn frowned and sat down on the bench. "How could I be ok, she lied to me.." Puck sat down next to him.

"Ok so she lied to you but look at it this way, you can stop feeling guilty about dating her in front of Tobi and now you won't be so stressed out about baby stuff. You would've been a good dad man but you're not ready. I could see the toll it was taking on you, don't you feel better no that the weight is lifted?" Finn thought about it for a few moments and then he agreed. "Yeah I guess you're right, I was worried about money and college. I was falling asleep all the time and I was really stressed out. I'm only sixteen that's not good for me, I'm still hurt she lied but I should apologize to Tobi for hitting him."

They stood up and headed for the buses, Finn apologized to Tobias and then asked Quinn why she lied to him. "Well when I first found out I wasn't sure who it was for, but once I went to the doctor and he told me how far along I was I knew it was Tobi's. By then I had already told you it was yours and I didn't know what to do...I was scared." Rachel sat beside her for support and held her hand. "I didn't want to hurt either of you because I love you both, I guess I just figured it would be ok if I didn't say anything I'm sorry..." Finn sighed and nodded.

"It's ok Quinn, I had a talk with Puck that made me feel better about the situation. I think you should be with Tobi though, if not as a couple at least he could help you with the baby stuff." Quinn smiled and thanked him before her eyes widened in realization. "Wait my dad kicked me out and I can't stay with you anymore what do I do?" She panicked but Rachel reassured her she could stay with them. "Our dad's won't mind and our house Is big, don't worry so much." Quinn hugged her tightly and smiled. "Thank you so much Rachel."

They still won at sectionals even though the other two glee clubs stole their songs, thanks to Puck and Finn they had new songs. Brittany and Mike put together some last minute choreography that helped as well. As soon as they won they took their trophy back to school and coach Sue was suspended for giving away their set list.

A few weeks after sectionals Rachel was called to Principal Figgins, she didn't think she did anything wrong but she was still nervous. When she arrived she saw her brothers already sitting down while Emma and Will stood behind them. She sat as well an Figgins started to speak. "Berry children, I regret to inform you that your fathers have been in an accident...neither one made it." They were all shocked and speechless, but once the news sunk in and they had left the office Rachel started to sob. Puck had been waiting and he quickly pulled her to his chest and held her. Tobias and Kaleb watched sadly, Quinn came and hugged them both before holding onto Tobias. "We have to go home now guys." Kaleb spoke up and they agreed he was right.

Miles away at Carmel high Shelby Corcoran sat in her office overlooking the video of the McKinley glee club's sectionals. Jesse St. James peeked his head through her door. "You wanted to see us Shelby?" She motioned for them to enter without looking away from the screen. Jesse came in and sat down followed by his half brother Brody Weston, Shelby paused the video and looked at them. "Boys I have an assignment for you, do you see these three here?" She pointed to the screen and they nodded. "These are the babies I gave up so long ago...I signed a contract forbidding me from seeing them until they were at least eighteen and I've always regretted it." She sighed and looked down for a moment to regain her composure. "I want you to befriend them, get them to want to meet me. Before you ask, I'm sending you both because I don't need one of you hitting on my daughter. Now go and don't let me down."

"Yes coach." They replied in unison before leaving her office.

* * *

**This one was a little short, sorry Dx but please review :)**


	7. Mom?

Deborah watched over the Berrys for the time being until the state could track down the person their fathers named legal guardian incase something should happen to them. Rachel or the boys had no idea who it was and no one would tell them. Puck rubbed Rachel's back while they sat in the choir room. Her brothers and friends sat around them and talked to her about broadway and New York. Mr. Schuester walked in followed by two new students, he told them to stand in front of everyone. "Guys this is-" He was interrupted by Rachel. "Jesse St. James and Brody Weston, half brothers and stars of Vocal Adrenaline..what are you two doing here?" She asked, a bit starstruck but also weary. Mr. Schue spoke up once more. "As I was saying, these two just transferred here and asked to join our club." Brody spoke up quickly before anyone could say something. "Before you ask, we're not trying to spy on your team or anything." Jesse nodded in agreement. "Our mother informed us that we'd be moving in with our uncle while they were in Bali, and after seeing you guys perform at sectionals we jumped at the opportunity to be in the same glee club with such talent."

Everyone believed them easily and the boys took their seats in front of Rachel and Puck. Brody reached up to shake Pucks hand. "Dude, I just have to say your guitar skills are awesome. I play bass guitar and Jesse here is killer on the piano. We should all play sometimes, with this guy here on the drums." He patted Finn on the shoulder and Finn grinned. "That sounds awesome, we can play whatever we want right?" Finn asked curiously and Puck chimed in. "Mr. Schue doesn't really let us pick what we want most of the time." Jesse nodded. "Of course, we can take turns picking songs, plus it's great practice." They made plans to meet in Finns garage the next day.

Over the next few weeks Jesse and Brody observed Rachel, Tobias, and Kaleb and they found that they really enjoyed being friends with them. They played music together all the time and they liked Quinn, Finn, and Puck as well. They tried to figure out a way to bring up their mom but they didn't know how until one day an opportunity came up. Jesse and Brody were helping Rachel and the boys go though some stuff in the basement when Jesse pulled a tape out of his pocket and pretended he found it in a box. "Hm...for my babies love mom? I didn't know you guys have a mom." Tobias went over to see what he was talking about. "We don't...at least..we didn't think we did.." Kaleb approached slowly. "Should we play it?" They both looked at Rachel who was standing there nervously, Brody and Jesse slipped out of the room. Before they walked out though Jesse put the tape on and Shelby's voice filled he room. She recorded a different message for each of them and a song.

"My sweet Tobias, always so happy and playful mama loves you so much, this song is for you."

The music filled the air as Shelby sang a song for him.

**I was waiting for so long**

**For a miracle to come**

**Everyone told me to be strong**

**Hold on and don't shed a tear**

**Through the darkness and good times**

**I knew I'd make it through**

**And the world thought I'd had it all**

**But I was waiting for you**

**Hush now I see a light in the sky**

**Oh it's almost blinding me**

**I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love**

**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears**

**Let it fill my soul and drown my fears**

**Let it shatter the walls for a new sun**

**A new day has come**

**When it was dark now there's light**

**Where there was pain now's there's joy**

**Where there was weakness I found my strength**

**All in the eyes of a boy**

**Hush now I see a light in your eyes**

**All in the eyes of a boy**

**I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love **

**Hush now**

**A new day**

Tobias didn't realize he had been crying until Rachel handed him a hankie, Shelby started to speak again, this time to Kaleb.

"My precious Kaleb, always so curious and intuitive mama loves you too." His song soon began right after.

**Close your eyes**

**Have no fear**

**The monster's gone, he's on the run**

**And your mommy's here**

**Beautiful, beautiful**

**Beautiful, beautiful boy**

**Beautiful, beautiful**

**Beautiful, beautiful boy**

**Before you go to sleep**

**Say a little prayer**

**Every day in every way**

**It's getting better and better**

**Beautiful, beautiful**

**Beautiful, beautiful boy**

**(Beautiful boy)**

**Beautiful, beautiful**

**Beautiful, beautiful boy**

**Out on the ocean sailing away**

**I can hardly wait to see you come of age**

**But I guess we'll both**

**Just have to be patient**

**'Cause it's a long way to go**

**A hard row to hoe**

**Yes, it's a long way to go**

**But in the meantime**

**Before you cross the street**

**Take my hand**

**Life is what happens to you**

**While you're busy making other plans**

**Beautiful, beautiful**

**Beautiful, beautiful boy**

**(Beautiful boy)**

**Beautiful, beautiful**

**Beautiful, beautiful boy**

**Before you go to sleep**

**Say a little prayer**

**Every day in every way**

**It's getting better and better**

**Beautiful, beautiful**

**Beautiful, beautiful boy**

**Beautiful, beautiful**

**Beautiful, beautiful boy**

**(Beautiful boy)**

**Beautiful, beautiful**

**Beautiful, beautiful boy**

**(Beautiful)**

**Beautiful, beautiful**

**Beautiful, beautiful boy**

**(Beautiful)**

**Darlin', darlin', darlin'**

**My beautiful boy**

Kaleb grinned as he listened to her sing, but he also wondered what happened to her. She spoke to Rachel next.

"Hey baby girl, oh how I wish I would've gotten more time with you. I don't even know your name but I'm sure it's beautiful just like you. I love you so much baby, this one is for you."

**If I Could**

**I'd protect you from the sadness in your eyes**

**give you courage in a world of compromise**

**yes I would**

**If I could**

**I would teach you all the things I've never learned**

**and I'd help you cross the bridges that I've burned**

**yes I would**

**if I could**

**I would try to shield your innocence from time**

**but the part of life I gave you isn't mine**

**I've watched you grow**

**so I could let you go**

**if I could**

**I would help you make it through the hungry years**

**but I know that I can never cry your tears**

**but I would**

**if I could**

**if I live in a time and place where you don't want to be**

**you don't have to walk along this road with me**

**my yesterday won't have to be your way**

**if I knew**

**how I'd try to change the world I brought you to**

**and there isn't very much that I can do**

**but I would**

**if I could**

**if I could**

**I would try to shield your innocence from time**

**but that part of life I gave you isn't mine**

**I watched you grow so I could let you go**

**if, if I could**

**I would help you make it through those hungry years**

**but I know that I can never cry your tears**

**but I would**

**if I could**

**yes I would**

**yes I would**

**if I could**

Rachel was sobbing by the time the song was over. "We have to find her."

* * *

**Songs used: A New Day Has Come by Celine Dion, Beautiful Boy the Celine Dion Version, and If I Could by Barbra Streisand. Please Review :D **


	8. Hi Mom, You're Home

Rachel told Puck about the tape while he sat on her bed with his arms folded. "So, why didn't your dad's ever tell you about her? I mean if she actually loves you all she couldn't have been just some surrogate, sounds to me like you were adopted maybe." Rachel sat beside him and sighed leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm just so confused Noah, what if we're all too old for her now? What if I'm not the daughter she wants? And would it upset my dads if we wanted her in our lives?" Puck held her in his arms and tried his best to ease her worries. "A mother who actually loves her kids would never not want them, and I'm sure your dads wouldn't mind that much. They raised you for sixteen years and they'd want you to be happy right?" Rachel nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Noah, I love you."

Monday Mr. Schue announced they'd be having Gaga week after Rachel discovered Vocal Adrenaline were doing Gaga. The guys didn't really like that idea so Finn and Puck went to talk to Mr. Schue. "He's gonna let us do Kiss!" Finn said excitedly when they joined the rest of the guys in the choir room, Brody high fived him. "Awesome! But how do we make the costumes?" Kurt stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Even though I'll be joining the ladies in doing Gaga, I'll be happy to help you boys with your costumes and makeup." They thanked him and got to work.

Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes snuck into Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsals a few days later, Quinn kept worrying they'd get caught but Rachel reassured her it was fine. Their coach, Shelby Corcoran, told them they were doing it all wrong and she took the stage. When she sang Rachel immediately recognized her voice and walked towards the stage, the girls unsuccessfully tried to stop her. Once the song was over Rachel made her self known. "Ms. Corcoran..?" Shelby turned to look at her. "I-I'm Rachel Berry...I'm your daughter." Shelby's eyes brimmed with tears while she looked at her, she quickly dismissed her students and told Rachel to follow her.

Rachel was nervous so she sat a few rows away from her and Shelby waited for her to ask something. "Why'd you give us up?" She asked and Shelby had to blink back tears. "I was sixteen with two baby boys, and I was pregnant with you. My parents had kicked me out, my boyfriend, your father, was sent away by his parents. He never even knew about you three...I was in desperate need of money and I couldn't let my babies starve. That's when I met your fathers and I had to do the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. They adopted your brothers and took care of them and me while I carried you to term. I had to agree not to contact you until you were eighteen, I was devastated but it was for your own good. I couldn't take care of the three of you at the time, but honey I swear I never stopped thinking about you." Rachel got up and held out her hand to her. "Let me take you to my brothers."

Tobias and Kaleb looked at the pictures Shelby had of them as babies and it was a lot of pictures. They all talked for hours, Tobias introduced her to Quinn and she shared a few pregnancy tips with her. Puck came over and did a double take when he saw Rachel and Shelby together. "Whoa..she's definitely your mom Rach wow." Rachel giggled and brought him over to meet her. "Wait, Noah Puckerman? Is your mom Deborah Puckerman?" He nodded. "She was my best friend up until I left for New York, we were pregnant at the same time." Puck called his mom over and she actually squealed when she saw Shelby. "Shelby, child services have been looking for you. Hiram and Leroy had you named as the kids legal guardian should anything happen to them." Shelby was stunned and she got emotional again. "Really..?" Deborah nodded and the teenagers looked at her. "Wait Ma, you knew about all this the whole time?" Deborah nodded and sighed before sitting down. "Yes, but I couldn't say anything. There were legal matters involved and the Berrys helped me get rid of your father when I cooperated. They just wanted to prove they could raise children with no mother involved. They were great fathers but I know they felt guilty about how they went about it, they've actually been looking for you for a while now Shelby. You were in Akron the whole time?"

"I went to New York for collage after I left Lima, I tried to make it in broadway with no luck. I did do a few off broadway shows but never anything big. I came back to Ohio a few years ago to be closer to my kids, and I started a glee club. I've been trying to figure out how to meet them, I'm just glad I finally did."

Regionals were getting closer and for some reason Vocal Adrenaline started to prank them, they covered their choir room with toilet paper and filled their trophy case with jello. "How the hell did they even get in here?" Finn yelled just as Sue walked in. "Well Frankenteen I let them in, I even provided the toilet paper." Mr. Schuester started to get angry. "God Sue what is your problem?!" The kids slipped out of the room while they argued, not really feeling like listening to them. Rachel cot a text from Jesse to meet them outside so she went and puck went with her. Brody and Jesse ran up and Brody started to speak. "Guys we have to warn you that-" Vocal Adrenaline appeared and started to toss eggs at Rachel but the boys protected her. "What the hell guys, I thought you were with us!" One of the girls yelled and Jesse angrily looked at them. "We're friends with them, we like them and we have an obligation to them. Oh and when I tell Shelby you tried to attack her daughter of all people? Let's just say it won't be pretty." Brody smirked and pulled out his phone to call her while Jesse told them off.

Puck wiped the egg out of his eyes and checked on Rachel. "Babe you ok? Do I need to kick some ass?" Rachel giggled and picked and egg shell off of his shoulder. "I'm fine because of you boys, don't get yourself suspended. My mom will deal with them we just need to focus on beating them with our superior talent. With out Brody and Jesse they stand no chance, and I'm sure my mom won't mind losing just this once."

Shelby peeled into the McKinley parking lot just a few minutes later because she'd been nearby. She hopped out of her car and gently held Rachel's chin. She looked her over making sure she was ok before thanking the boys and going up to her students. "Im so angry I don't even know how to calm myself right now! How dare you try to hurt my daughter, this is not how we do things! I'm calling all your parents, get back to school and leave the keys to your range rovers on my desk. You don't deserve them, and you're barred from competition, the others will be taking your place. Get out of my site all of you." They just stood there in shock so Shelby used her scary voice. "NOW!" They ran to their cars and headed back to the school. Puck and the guys watched in awe. "Babe your mom is a total badass." Brody nodded in agreement. "I'm glad I never got on her bad side..." Rachel Hugged Brody and Jesse even though they were covered in egg and they told her about the real reason they came to McKinley. She wasn't upset, because she knew they really were her friends.

For regionals everyone agreed that their best singers should sing all the leads but Mr. Schue decided to pick that time to place Tina, Quinn, and Matt as leads. "Um Mr. Schue, not that they're not great singers but you are aware the club is riding on this right?" Tobias asked while he rubbed Quinn's back. "She's close to giving birth, I don't think this is good for her." Mr. Schue quieted them. "Guys it'll be fine, trust me." Rachel wasn't so sure but Puck kept her from saying anything. They did Journey and the audience loved it, as soon as they stepped off stage though Quinn's water broke. Rachel and Tobias took her to the hospital while everyone stayed behind.

"You did this to me you bastard!" Quinn screamed at Tobias while Rachel held her hand. The doctor told her to push again. "Baby I'm sorry, here hold my hand." He tried to help the best he could while Rachel got her to breathe. When she pushed again she squeezed his hand so hard she possibly broke it. But he didn't care, the baby's cries filled the air and the doctors cleaned her up and places her in Quinn's arms. "Hey baby girl.." Quinn cried happily and touched her face. Tobias wiped his eyes and looked at his daughter. "She's perfect, just like her mommy. You did good baby." He kissed her forehead and Rachel smiled, she touched the little ones chubby cheeks. "Hi princess, I'm your auntie Rachel. What are you guys going to name her?" Tobias suggested Lily and Quinn agreed. "Lily Elizabeth Berry."

* * *

**I like the way this chapter turned out, you'll find out why Puck is in Juvie pretty soon. please review guys :)**


	9. Bombshell

Rachel went back to the competition after making sure Tobias got his hand looked at. Everyone including Shelby wanted to know about the baby. "She's healthy, six pounds eleven ounces. They named her Lily Elizabeth, she's so precious. She looks like the perfect mix of the two of them." They decided to visit after the awards ceremony, New Directions lost and they all agreed it was Mr. Schues fault. Puck and Elijah had to hold Santana back after she tried to attack Mr. Schuester out of rage. Shelby comforted Rachel as she sobbed and she held Kaleb's hand. "Don't worry guys, mama will fix this."

The next day Shelby went to speak with Figgins, she was quite wealthy and decided she'd fund and coach the Glee club with Will as her co coach. Figgins agreed, and the kids thanked Shelby, but Will wasn't all that pleased. "Don't worry mom, he'll get over it. I know you can take us to the top." Rachel smiled and led her to the auditorium for a song they'd prepared for her. "Hmm, the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. "Yeah she bought it for us, why what's up?" Shelby laughed. "I know April, we used to waitress together in New York and she was my roommate. I wondered what happened to her." Rachel laughed as well and led her to a chair next to Mr. Schuester.

Over the summer Shelby moved in to the Berry home and they decided to add on to it and build a pool. The boys were working on setting up Lily's crib after Rex chewed up the last one. "Sorry about this guys, I didn't even know he came up here." Puck apologized and Tobias laughed. "Dude it's fine, dogs can be hyper sometimes." Puck and Rachel's anniversary rolled around once more and is time Puck had the money for the perfect gift. He took Rachel out to a nice restaurant and then for a walk in the park. "So babe, I've been thinking a lot about this and I know for a fact that I don't want any girl but you. That time we were broken up was the hardest time of my life and I never want to experience that again. I wanna marry you some day, when you're ready so until then I got us these." He pulled out a velvet box and opened it revealing two white gold rings. One was bigger than the other and they both had the inscription "Always and Forever." Rachel had to hold back tears as she looked at him. "They're promise rings, I figured we could both wear one. Then one day I'll replace yours with an engagement ring. Do you like it...?" She didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He took her back to his place because no one was home, they went upstairs and made out while they removed each others clothes. He reached for his drawer so he could grab a condom but she stopped him. "Are you sure baby?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes I'm sure Noah, I want to feel you tonight."

The moment he entered her felt more amazing than any other time he's ever done so. "Oh god Noah...that feels so good." She smiled and looked into his eyes before she kissed him softly. "I love you so much." He held her in his arms while thrusting into her at a steady pace. "I love you too babe." They made love and she whispered into his ear. "Come inside me Noah." He was surprised, looked at her to make sure she was serious. When he knew she was he picked up speed and came deep inside her holding nothing back, then he slowly came to a stop. She held him close and smiled kissing the top of his head while he caught his breath. "You okay Noah?" She giggled and rubbed his back, he laughed and kissed her cheek. "Yeah I'm fine, that was intense and I loved every minute of it."

A few days later Rachel and the boys were sitting in the living room with Shelby while she played with Lily. Quinn was taking a much needed nap, Kaleb brought Shelby and Rachel some coffee. "So mom, I was wondering...who's our real dad?" He asked curiously before sitting down. "Well, his name is Nathan and we grew up together. He was my high school boyfriend, when I found out I was pregnant with you boys my parents told his and they sent him away before I could tell him. He returned about a year after you boys were born but we only had one night together before he was sent away again. I still didn't get to tell him about you and I found out a month later that I was expecting Rachel. I haven't seen him since, his parents kept him away so he has no idea that he has children. " They listened to her story with wide curious eyes like little kids. "He seriously doesn't know?" They all said in unison and Lily watched them curiously. "We gotta find him mom!" Kaleb said and the others agreed. "I've been trying for years." She frowned and Lily touched her face. "It's like he's untraceable."

Pucks father returned again, walking up to his sons while they were playing football with their friends. Levi frowned and folded his arms. "What are you doing here old man?" Puck glared at him and Rachel watched nervously from the bleachers. "Oh well I'm coming home, and you three knuckle heads are going to welcome me back or I'm taking it out on your mom." Puck threw the first punch and then a fight broke out between the three boys and their father. But what they didn't know was, their father had his biker friends with him and they descended upon the boys like locusts. Rachel screamed when she saw Puck go down after being elbowed in the face. "Noah!" She tried to run to him but Tobias held her back. "No, I have to help him!" She sobbed and the police showed up arresting everyone. Rachel and Tobias tried to help the boys but the cops weren't hearing it. Rachel ran over to Puck and held his face. "Oh Noah look at you..." She frowned. "I have news...you're going to be a daddy." She cried and smiled while he pressed his forehead against hers. "Really Rach?" She nodded and kissed him. "We'll get you out Noah don't worry, you and your brothers did nothing wrong." The cops pulled him away from her and she cried. "I love you Rachel!" He called out and she responded in kind. "I love you too!"

* * *

Puck finished his story and everyone reassured him that if his story was true he should be out with his brothers in at least a day. Levi was sent to the prison because he was legally an adult but Puck heard he was released already after it was discovered that their father was involved. There were warrants out for his arrest, Puck was released a few hours after finishing his story. But then he remembered something.

"Holy shit, Rachel's pregnant.."

* * *

**So it was just a painful misunderstanding, but now that he's free he has to deal with Rachel being pregnant. Dun dun duuuunnn lol review :)**


	10. Home Again

Deborah took her boys to the hospital immediately, they all looked terrible and beat up. Deborah was so angry, Shelby called one of her brothers to come down to Lima. He was a lawyer that lived in New York and he helped Deborah sue whoever she needed to sue. Shelby and Deborah wanted the boys to recover at Shelby's just incase their father somehow got out of jail. Puck was resting in Rachel's bed while she played with his hair.

"I thought we could go without the condom because I was on the pill, but somehow I got pregnant anyway...are you upset?" Puck smiled up at her reassuringly. "Of course not babe, I mean we're only sixteen but we have lots of help. I have a job with Finn and Tobi down at Burt's, so the money is covered. There's nothing to worry about, and you're awesome with kids especially Lily." Rachel smiled and hugged him the best she could but then she frowned. "I was so worried Noah, when I saw all those big men attack you...and then you were taken away.." She started to cry and he pulled her against his chest. "Babe babe shh it's ok I'm fine, really I promise. Don't cry baby please?" He rubbed her back and she sniffled against his chest. "Must be hormones...It's ok Noah."

Shelby introduced everyone to her older brother Aaron, he was a really nice guy. He embraced his niece and nephews with open arms. "You got some movie star looking kids Shelb." He laughed. "Must run in the family." Kaleb high fived him and Rachel giggled. "Look at you Shelby, thirty-two and you're already a grandma." He joked and she hit him playfully. "Oh come off it Aaron." He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "You know mom and dad would love to meet them, now that dad isn't such a jerk anymore." Rachel and the boys curiously sat down and looked up at him. "Tell us about that uncle Aaron, please?" Tobias asked and Aaron took a seat on the couch in front of them. "Is that ok with you Shelb?" Shelby nodded and sat down in her chair. "Ok guys so, growing up our dad was a real hard ass. He expected nothing but the best out of us, if we brought home anything less than an A he'd punish us. When Shelby found out she was pregnant he kicked her out, which upset my mother. When she found out Shelby had to give you guys up because of our dad she finally stood up to him, and let me tell you the woman is scary. My dad is a changed man now, he's so awesome." Shelby nodded. "Yeah, I just wish he'd been like that when we were growing up."

Puck snuck out of bed for a late night snack, Rachel would kill him if she knew he wasn't staying off his feet like the doctor said. He was starving though and he didn't want to wake her, he was rummaging around in the fridge when he heard a noise. "Noah Harrison Puckerman what are you doing out of bed?!" He froze and cursed under his breath before turning to look at her. "Uh hey babe..I was um..just really hungry you know and I uh just didn't wanna wake you. I mean you looked so beautiful and peaceful lying there..." She was not having any of it so he sighed. "I'm sorry baby don't be mad." He pouted and she couldn't help but giggle. "It's fine Noah, hurry and get back to bed. I need my big strong man to hold me while I sleep." She kissed him softly before going back upstairs. "God I love that girl."

School had started back up again and Mr. Schue announced nationals were in New York this year so they needed to recruit more members. Finn and Puck got this guy Sam to join, but the only reason he did was because he saw Quinn. Puck pulled Finn to the side to speak to him in private. "Dude I already know what you're gonna say, I don't like the way the new guy is looking at Quinn either." Puck nodded. "Tobi is out sick today, do we just tell Sam she's taken or do we let her handle it?" Finn shrugged. "Quinn can handle herself I know that for sure, hopefully Sam doesn't get himself in trouble with Tobi. That guy can hit hard." He rubbed his jaw while he remembered how Tobias came after him when he stole Quinn.

Sam held his hand out to Quinn and she raised an eyebrow before shaking it. "Hi I'm Sam, Sam Evans." He gave her some sort of love struck smile and she sighed. "Quinn Fabray, I'm a mother and I have a boyfriend." She got up and moved to the seat between Rachel and Kaleb. Sam chose to believe that she was lying just to blow him off. And because he didn't see her with any guys all day he kept hitting on her. The next day however she was sitting on Tobias lap in the choir room when Sam walked in. Finn and Puck were trying not to laugh at the poor guy and Finn patted Sam's shoulder. "She told you dude, don't take it too hard though. There are a lot of great girls around here. Oh don't hit on Brittany either she's mine." Pucks eyes nearly shot out of his head. "What wait dude, since when? Last time I checked she was dating Santana." Finn chuckled. "Well over the summer Santana called me, she told me she loved Brittany but she realized they were better as friends rather than lovers. She said she needed something different, and she told me that she thought Brittany and I would be good for each other. So now Santana has a new girlfriend, she's so cool I met her. She'll be here today I think, her name is Dani." Brittany came in and kissed Finn's cheek before pulling him over to the chairs, followed by Santana and Dani. Puck smiled, glad that his friend finally had someone. "Don't worry Sammy boy, we'll get you a girl too." He led him to the seats.

Puck was talking to Karofsky in the locker room about Kurt. "Dude you gotta lay off him, if you like him just tell him. Otherwise you'll scare him off, he's already talking about transferring schools because of you." Dave frowned. "Keep your voice down Puck, nobody knows I'm gay.." He sighed. "Dave look, the football players and the glee club have been friends ever since Kurt helped us win that game last year. We finally git the hockey players in trouble for he slushies ever since Shelby started working here. You're literally the only one still bullying Kurt and you're gonna get expelled or something." Puck stood up. "I can't tell you what to do, but I hope you'll at least try to back off." He started to walk out when Dave stopped him. "How did you know I was...you know..?" Puck chuckled. "I caught you staring at my junk they other day, hey don't be embarrassed it's pretty amazing." He laughed before leaving.

Rachel was telling him all about this guy Blaine Kurt introduced her to the other day. Puck ate his fries and listened. "Hm, sounds like Kurt has a crush on the guy but he shouldn't transfer because of that. I talked to Dave, he's gonna leave him alone." Rachel smiled and hugged him. "Noah you're the best, I'll tell Kurt." She called him and Kurt told her he'd give it a week, if Dave didn't mess with him he'd stay. "So sectionals are coming up, I hope my mom gives us a duet." Puck smiled and kissed her a few times in response.

Shelby stayed home because she was sick so Mr. Schue chose who would sing at regionals. "Quinn and Sam will sing a duet." Tobias and Quinn weren't happy about that one but Sam was over the moon. "And Santana will solo." The songs he picked weren't really sectionals worthy, and the fact that he didn't give any of the stronger singers a song was not good. Shelby came in the next day and saw Will yelling at Rachel. "What the hell is going on here and why are you yelling at my daughter?" Will explained what happened and Shelby shut him up. "Will you obviously don't want these kids to win, it's all about the right blend of voices and chemistry. There will be one group number, one solo, and one duet. Quinn,Tobias, Santana, Dani, Kaleb, Kurt and Mercedes will be the lead vocalists on the group number. Puck and Rachel get the duet and the solo goes to Santana. Is everyone happy about that?" They all smiled and nodded except for Will. "Will, stop pouting you're supposed to let everyone get a vote. You don't even let them pick the songs. Team work is key, remember that and showing favoritism is wrong."

With Shelby's help they won sectionals, and Kurt introduced Blaine to his friends, Puck kind of felt bad for Dave but it wasn't really his business. Dave would come out on his own time. "Let's celebrate at Breadstix you guys." He suggested and Santana was the first to head for the door. "You read my mind Puckerman, mama wants her some Breadstix." Puck laughed and headed out the door with Rachel. He gently rubbed her growing belly while they waited for their food. "What do you think it's gonna be babe?" She thought for a moment. "Well it's only been three months so it's way too early to tell but I feel like it's going to be a boy, call it mothers intuition." She smiled and he kissed her forehead. "Well you are always right." He chuckled and she smirked. "You better believe it Puckerman."

* * *

**Hopefully I caught all the typos :p, more of Shelby's family will show up at some point and Nathan will be making an appearance eventually. As you can tell, I'm not a big Will fan lol please review **


	11. See? Finding a Date Isn't That Hard

The guys were hanging out in the Berry's basement playing video games and eating pizza while the women were upstairs watching chick flicks. Finn spoke up after pausing the game. "Guys I feel kinda bad for Sam, I mean he's a good guy but when it comet to Quinn he doesn't know how to back off." Tobias rolled his eyes and huffed. "I like the guy but if he asks my girlfriend out one more time I'm going to punch him in the mouth." Puck laughed and patted him on the back. "We just need to find him a girlfriend, Levi doesn't your girlfriend have a hot younger sister? Nobody tell Rachel I said that." He added quickly and Levi nodded. "Yeah, she goes to McKinley actually. Maybe we could go on a group date to set them up." Elijah and Kaleb wanted to come but they didn't have dates. "Hey don't worry you guys, we can find you some girls too." Levi reassured them.

"Hey, Quinn and Rachel are friends with some girls from temple and I know for a fact Kaleb has a crush on one of them." Tobias said and Kaleb blushed a little. "You could ask her out bro, Quinn said she's single and Eli could ask out one of the others." Elijah nodded. "Yeah they're all pretty great, this could work." Tobias asked the girls about it and Rachel gave them a call.

By the time Friday night rolled around the group date was set. The girls wanted to meet up with the guys at the bowling ally so that's where they waited. "Quinn and Rachel stayed behind too?" Finn asked and Puck nodded. "Yeah they said they wanted it to be like a real date, so they're riding with the other girls." Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Levi's girlfriend Sara arrived first. They greeted their boyfriends. "I already put you girls in over there, oh and I plan on beating you babe." Puck smirked and Rachel laughed. "In your dreams Puckerman." Hanna, Kaleb's date arrived a few minutes later with her sister Dana, Elijah's date. Finally Sara's sister, who was Sam's date, came inside and greeted him. "Hi I'm, Becca." She smiled sweetly and Sam was smitten. "S-Sam Evans...hi" he quickly stood up and shook her hand nervously. "I think it's working." Puck whispered to Tobias. "Yeah, hopefully he relaxes before the end of the night." Tobias whispered back

The night was great, the guys who didn't have girlfriends already probably would by the end of the night. Sam really hit it off with Becca, she liked a lot of the same things he did so they had tons to talk about. At the end of the night they were hanging out at Breadstix when Kaleb noticed a man sitting in a booth near the door. "Um guys...isn't that the guy from moms pictures?" Rachel and Tobias turned to see what he was talking about. "Oh my god...it could be, he's a little older but..." Rachel looked at them and Tobias nodded. "Our dad...what do we do? Should we go up to him? No no what am I saying. That's a terrible idea, we should tell mom though. Right?"

They guy, who was their father, stood up and walked over to their table. "Hi kids, sorry to bother you all. My name is Nathan Adelman, I had to come over here because you look just like someone I used to know." He said, directing his attention towards Rachel. "Do you happen to know Shelby Corcoran?" Rachel didn't know if she should tell him or not so Tobias spoke up. "Yeah she's our mom, we could take you to her if you'd like."

Puck wondered why he just walked up to them like that, and he made his worries known. He didn't want his girl to get hurt or anything. "I understand why you'd be concerned, But the thing is Shelby was my girlfriend a really long time ago. I was separated from her twice, sent overseas by my parents. I still don't know why, I figured it had something to do with me having a girlfriend. They wanted me to focus in my grades, so I guess that's why they sent me to boarding school. I tried to call Shelby but all her numbers had been changed, and when I finally got back to the states she had moved. I've been searching for her, I heard she was coaching an award winning glee club in Ohio so here I am."

Rachel smiled as she listened. "But what if she's married? What will you do then?" Nathan sighed. "I've thought about that, but even if she is I still want to see her again. To apologize for not fighting harder against my parents and causing her so much pain." Rachel nodded and smiled at her brothers before leading Nathan to their car. "I'm sure she'll forgive you, don't worry."

After dropping everyone off they took Nathan back to their place, Shelby and Aaron were watching a movie in the living room when they walked in. "Shelby hey." He smiled when he saw her. "Nathan...?" She fainted. Aaron caught her and Rachel tried to wake her up. "Mom, are you ok?" She fanned her and Shelby groaned. "Is he really here or am I dreaming?" He came over to her slowly. "I'm really here Shelby really, I've been trying to find you for years." He kneeled down next to her and smiled. "Hi." Aaron and Tobias helped her up. "So you have kids, are you married now or?" He wondered curiously and Shelby sighed. "No, they're...they're yours..." This time it was Nathan's turn to faint.

* * *

**This one is a little short I know, but Nathan's here now so that's good right? Please review :) **


	12. Valentines Day

The teenagers slipped into the other room at Shelby's request, she wanted to explain everything to Nathan slowly without overwhelming him. That didn't stop them from trying to listen in though, Aaron got Nathan onto the couch and Shelby woke him up. "Nathan are you ok?" She asked slightly worried? "Yeah yeah I'm fine...so I have three kids huh? Wow, now I feel even worse about being gone for so long." Shelby explained everything to him. "You had to give them up..?" He frowned wishing he could've been there for her. "It's ok, I got them back now plus two extra." She said meaning Quinn and Puck who lived there as well. "Would you like to meet them?" She asked and he nodded quickly, he'd already sort of met them but that was before he knew they were his.

Shelby called them in and they stood in front of him. "Nathan, these are your sons Kaleb and Tobias. They're fraternal twins so they don't look alike, and they're eighteen years old. This is your daughter Rachel, she's sixteen going on seventeen. This is Quinn, Tobi's girlfriend and in her arms is Lily, your granddaughter. And finally this is Noah, Rachel's boyfriend and the father of the child she's carrying." Nathan was a little overwhelmed to find out he was a father and a grandfather all in on day, but he was really happy. He quickly got up and hugged them all, he asked them all about themselves. They stayed up talking almost all night, and when it was time for bed Nathan told Shelby he'd sleep on the couch until she was ready to talk about them.

The next day Rachel talked to her brothers privately. "Do you think they're going to get back together? Should we try to help them out?" Tobias shrugged and looked at Kaleb before looking back at her. "I don't know sis, they're adults they can handle it. Maybe we should just let them work it out ok?" She agreed and went to check on Puck, he was a little sore after being in his feet all day yesterday. "Baby how're you feeling?" She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him and touched his forehead. "I'm fine babe, just a little sore no big deal. You've been a good nurse." He smiled and eased her worries. "How'd things go with your parents?" He asked curiously. "I don't know, I guess they're talking right now. I haven't seen either of them all morning." Rachel stood up and walked towards her bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, join me?" Puck quickly got up and followed her into the bathroom.

Shelby called her children into the living room a few days later. "I have something to tell you guys. Your father and I are getting back together, but we're taking it slow for now." They all smiled, glad they found each other again. "I have some more news, my family wants to meet you all so when we go to New York for nationals I'll introduce you all to them." Tobias spoke up. "That's fine mom but we didn't even win regionals yet." Kaleb laughed and nudged him. "Dude you know we're gonna win."

The next day during glee club Kurt asked Rachel if he could talk to her in private. They walked to the corner of the room where nobody could hear them. "What's wrong Kurt, is Dave harassing you again?" Kurt shook his head quickly. "No far from it, he's actually been a perfect gentleman but that's the problem." Rachel was confused. "What do you mean Kurt?" Kurt sighed. "Well I've been hanging out with Blaine a lot lately and I really like him, but yesterday Dave told me that he liked me and then he.." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "And then he what?" Kurt touched his lips. "He kissed me.." Rachel's eyes widened while she listened. "What did you do?" Kurt frowned. "I told him I liked someone else but now I feel bad. I actually kind of liked the kiss, but maybe I'll like Blaine's better I don't know." Rachel rubbed his back. "I think you should ask Blaine out, if he says yes you can see where it goes. If that doesn't work out talk to Dave." Kurt nodded and hugged her. "Thanks Rachel."

The boys met in the basement at Jesse and Brody's to plan a valentines day song for their girlfriends. They each picked and individual song and a group song, afterward they practiced them. Puck made Rachel breakfast and took it up to her along with her gift. "Aw Noah you're so sweet, and what's this?" She opened the box reveling a beautiful gold star necklace. "Oh Noah it's perfect thank you." She kissed him and he smiled against her lips before putting the necklace around her neck for her. "I like doing stuff like this for you babe, I don't need a special day like this to do things for you. It's just extra special because it's valentines day, right?" She giggled and kissed him again. "I love you Noah."

Tobias rubbed Quinn's feet and took care of Lily so she wouldn't have to get up. Then he kneeled down next to the bed. "You know Quinn, I've known you all my life and I've loved you all my life even when we broke up I still loved you. I don't really see myself with anyone else do you?" She smiled and shook her head and then her eyes widened when he pulled out a black velvet box. "Quinn, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded quickly. "Yes yes I'll marry you." She smiled when he put the ring in her finger and then she kissed him.

Rachel walked through the halls with Puck, valentines decorations covered the walls and ceilings. Rachel held his hand and led him to the choir room where the band was waiting. She sat puck down in a chair and sat in front of him. "Noah I love you so much, you've always been good to me, even when you were being a jerk to everyone else. You always encourage me and push me towards my dreams, even though I'm going to be a mother you still tell me everyday I'm going to make it to broadway. I love you for that and so much more, I want to sing something for you." She stood up and the music started.

**You've got a way with me**

**Somehow you got me to believe**

**In everything that I could be**

**I've gotta say-you really got a way **

**You've got a way it seems**

**You gave me faith to find my dreams**

**You'll never know just what that means**

**Can't you see... you got a way with me **

**It's in the way you want me**

**It's in the way you hold me**

**The way you show me just what love's made of**

**It's in the way we make love **

**You've got a way with words**

**You get me smiling even when it hurts**

**There's no way to measure what your love is worth**

**I can't believe the way you get through to me **

**It's in the way you want me**

**It's in the way you hold me**

He got up and held her close, moving to the music while she sang.

**The way you show me just what love's made of**

**It's in the way we make love **

**Oh, how I adore you**

**Like no one before you**

**I love you just the way you are **

**It's in the way you want me**

**It's in the way you hold me**

**The way you show me just what love's made of**

**It's in the way we make love **

**It's just the way you are**

He leaned down and kissed her slowly. "I love you."

* * *

**Sorry for any typos. Song used: You've Got a Way by Shania Twain. I hope you all enjoyed Please review :)**


	13. The Game

They boys were getting ready for their final game of the season, Kaleb had his camera all set to film it. "We're definitely gonna win the big game next week right Puck?" Finn grinned while they did warm ups. "Oh yeah totally dude, coach Beiste took us to the next level. We only won one game last year when Tanaka was our coach, and that was because of Kurt. This time we got it, it'll be awesome." They high fived before finishing their warm ups.

Later Brittany told Santana she was pregnant and the news spread through the glee club like wildfire. Finn was trying not to freak out when he asked her about it. "Britt are you sure you're pregnant?" She nodded quickly. "Yes of course, my parents told me that babies come from the stork. And a stork landed outside my window last night, so I must be pregnant." Finn was confused but if it came from her parents it must be true. Rachel decided to interject before it got out of hand. "Um Brittany, sweetie that's not where babies come from trust me." Brittany's eyes widened. "Really? Well I guess I'm not pregnant then." Finn calmed down and Mr. Schue spoke up. "What on earth have you all been learning in sex ed?"

Will called Holly Holliday for help, Shelby didn't know if that was such a good idea but she decided to let it play out. She actually did a pretty good job even though Will ended up dating her. It was weird seeing him with someone other than Emma but the kids decided to leave it alone. Brittany and Finn decided to be extra careful just in case, so Brittany got on birth control. "Look Finn, they come in a cute little case with letters on it." She grinned as she showed him and he smiled. "That's really cool Britt, I'm glad you like them. You wanna go get some ice cream?" Brittany nodded eagerly and Finn took her to their favorite ice cream shop.

The big game was that night and the guys went to the school early to get ready. The girls were going to go over a little while before it started. Santana, Brittany, and Kurt went when the boys did because Sue said they had to get ready now. Rachel and Quinn left the house with Shelby a few hours later and met the other girls in the school parking lot. Becca came to see Sam play, the other girls came to keep their boyfriends company. The guys who weren't playing that is. Brody and Jesse arrived and introduced their girlfriends to their friends. Brody went first, bringing one of the most beautiful girls the group had ever seen. She'd fit in quite well as long as she also had a good personality. "Guys this is my girlfriend Amber, she goes to Carmel." Amber smiled sweetly and hugged each of them. "Hello everyone, it's really a pleasure to meet you all. Body's told me so much about you, all good things I promise." She smiled and Jesse stepped up next with his beautiful girlfriend who was just as friendly as Amber. "Hi guys, I'm Lyla. I'm so happy to finally meet you all as well." After talking for a bit they went to find their seats in the bleachers.

The game started and the McKinley boys were doing great, the girls cheered on their boyfriends. Kaleb filmed the game and the girls with his cameras, Brody was helping him out. "Dude you're really good at this, are you going to college for directing or something?" He nodded. "Yeah, I've been filming everything since I could hold a camera. I make small filmed all the time, maybe I'll do one with all you guys." Brody grinned liking the idea. The game started to get heated, the score was nearly tired and Finn was cornered. He quickly scanned the field and saw Puck was open. Quickly he tossed the ball to Puck and Puck ran, but a nearby player from the other team tripped him. It was like everything slowed down for Rachel as she watched Puck go down, and then get buried Under a bunch of heavy football players. Coach Bieste called a time out and ran onto the field followed by Finn, Mike, and Sam. They pulled the players off of Puck who was unconscious. When Rachel didn't see him move she started to scream. "NOAH!" She tried to run to him but Tobias and Quinn held her back. Mike went to remove Puck!s helmet but Bieste stopped him. "Wait, his neck could be broken and that helmet could be saving his life right now. Wait for the paramedics."

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics ran onto the field with a stretcher, they removed Puck from the field. Tobias quickly got Rachel to the hospital right after, she was hysterical. They refused to let her into the room with him just yet. "Rachel he's gonna be ok, you have to calm down it's not good for the baby." Rachel nodded but she continued to sob into his chest. The rest of their family and friends arrived. Deborah promised Rachel she'd find out what was going on, they let her in the back because she was a nurse. Rachel waited anxiously for Deborah to return. "Mom I'm so scared...what if he's not ok?" She sobbed while Shelby held her. "Puck is a fighter honey, I know he'll be alright." Deborah came back thirty minutes later with news. "He's in surgery right now, he has three broken ribs that punctured an artery so they need to stop the internal bleeding. His arm is broken and his body is badly bruised, his neck is fine but he has a gash on his head that'll need stitches. They don't know if he's out of the woods just yet." She tried not to cry but she couldn't help it. Levi and Elijah had to sit her down and Rachel started to sob again.

A few hours later a surgeon walked out and told them Puck was in a medically induced coma, and only one person could see him now. Rachel stood up and the surgeon led her to Pucks room. She gasped when she saw him and her tears returned. "Oh Noah.." He looked so beat up and fragile. She sat beside him and held his hand. "Hi Noah, it's me Rachel I'm here." She kissed his hand and sniffled. "I was so scared, so scared when I saw you go down on that field. I thought I lost you forever, I don't want to live in a world with out you Noah." She cried. "Remember our ultrasound appointment yesterday, we heard our baby's heartbeat." She smiled through her tears. "You told me to find out the sex and surprise you with it after the game, well guess what Noah." She placed his hand on her belly and put her hand over it. "I was right, it's a boy. We're going to have a son Noah, and you need to be here to teach him things. Like how to play the guitar, and sports, and how to shave when he's older." She laughed through her tears. "And how to sneak meat past his mommy." Puck said weakly without opening his eyes although he had a smile on his face. "Oh my god." Rachel hugged him and he hugged back the best he could. "Hi baby, I'm ok I promise." Rachel cried happily and kissed all over his face. "Don't you ever do that to me again Noah Puckerman!"

* * *

**And he's ok, I hope you all enjoyed and please review :)**


	14. Regionals

Regionals were coming up soon and Rachel was pushing for the glee club to write their own songs. Shelby thought it was a great idea but Mr. Schue didn't, Shelby had Quinn and Rachel work on a song together. The guys came up with one as well, and then the whole club wrote one together. "Ok the plan is to practice the set list Mr. Schue picked out here at school, and then we'll practice the real one at our place." Rachel told everyone and they agreed easily.

Rachel and Kurt were having coffee together at the Lima Bean. "So, did you ask Blaine out?" Kurt nodded and sipped his coffee. "Yeah but all he said was, he didn't know how to be romantic..I don't know. I'm supposed to meet him at Dalton later today, I'll tell you how it goes." She nodded and rubbed her stomach. "Is Puck back on his feet yet?" Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yeah he's doing fine, he got his stitches out but his arm is still in it's cast. His chest still hurts so I don't want him over exerting himself. He's going to preform but he won't be moving around much." Kurt shrugged and patted her shoulder. "That's fine, as long as he's ok."

Puck was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face, Rachel giggled and touched his arms. "Noah calm down you'll hurt yourself." He chuckled and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry baby, I just think it's hilarious how we're all tricking Schuester like this. He kinda deserves it though, ever since your mom started helping he's been a real jackass." She sighed and nodded in agreement. "I don't know what his problem is..but you're right it will be quite funny." She rubbed his chest gently. "Please take it easy Noah, okay?" He kissed her fingers and smiled. "I promise I won't over do it, it'll be fine. You don't over do it either." She rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm only five months along Noah, it's fine."

By the time regionals came around everyone was a bit on edge, Shelby and Mr. Schuester got into it again. "This is my glee club, these are my kids! How do I know you're not trying to sabotage us or something!" Rachel got angry but Puck held her back. "Your mom's got this babe." He mumbled in her ear. "Don't worry." Shelby stood her ground and folded her arms refusing to stoop to his level. "My children are in this club and I'd never do that to them. My job is to lead them to victory the best way I know how." She turned her back on him. "Come on guys you're up next." When they got off stage after singing their original songs Mr. Schue was even angrier. "I was right, you are sabotaging us! Why in the world would you have them sing those crappy songs?!" The room got quiet. "Will!" Shelby's eyes widened and she motioned at the kids. They all looked very upset, Mr. Schue was criticizing all their hard work. "Guys I..I'm sorry.." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Save it Mr. Schue, come on guys they're about to announce the winner." They all followed Rachel out, leaving Mr. Schue by himself.

They won of course, the judges loved their original songs. Rachel and Kurt were more than happy to rub it in Mr. Schuester's face. "Ok, ok I'm sorry guys. I've been way out of line lately. I'm sorry Shelby, you've done nothing but help and I've been a jerk to you.." Shelby sighed and held out her hand to him. "It's ok Will, just trust me from now on."

Puck was starting to feel much better, so when Mr. Schue suggested doing choreography practice he wanted to join the group. He chuckled watching Rachel move around freely before they got started. "I love it when you do that." He grinned and she giggled, shaking her hips and moving around him. "What, this? I'm just playing around Noah." He smiled and pulled her against him gently. "Yeah it's cute." He kissed her a few times before letting her go. Mr. Schue started the practice a few minutes later. It ended when Finn accidentally hit Rachel in the face and sent her to the ground. Puck rushed to her immediately, Finn kneeled down next to her. "Oh my god Rachel I'm so sorry." She held her bleeding nose. "Finn it's ok, Noah get me to the nurse." He nodded and helped her to her feet.

"So...my nose is broken, that's just great." Finn started to apologize again but Rachel promised him she wasn't angry. "Are you her boyfriend?" The doctor asked curiously, Puck waved his hand. "No that would be me, I'm the boyfriend hi." The doctor nodded and handed him Rachel's prescriptions. He suggested plastic surgery to Rachel before she walked out of the room. "Rach, you don't need plastic surgery. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life, and your nose is part of that." She frowned and shook her head. "I've been teased forever because of my nose Noah...maybe now I could look like Quinn.." Puck put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me Rachel, you're beautiful and you're sexy. Your noise is perfect, Barbra never got a nose job right?" Rachel perked up and kissed his cheek. "You're right, thank you Noah."

Quinn knocked on her door that night and peeked her head in. "Rach? Can I talk to you?" Rachel smiled and motioned for her to come in. "What's up Quinn?" Quinn sat down on the bed. "You're not going to get plastic surgery right?" Rachel shook her head. "Noah convinced me not to." Quinn let out a relived sigh and smiled. "Good, you don't need it Rachel. You're beautiful and don't say not as beautiful as me because that's a lie." She hugged her and Rachel laughed. "You really are my best friend Quinn." Quinn smiled and hugged her more. "I know."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I'm not feeling very well really bad cold. Review :)**


	15. He's Here

Rachel frowned and looked at her dress for prom, it wouldn't fit over her stomach. It was so beautiful she bought it months ago, but now she was much too pregnant to fit into it. Puck walked into the room and saw her standing there near tears. "Baby what is it, what's wrong?" He quickly went to her and she started to sob. "My dress won't fit Noah! What am I supposed to do?! Prom is a week away and I have nothing to wear!" She sobbed into his chest and he rubbed her back. He knew the hormones were making her emotional. "Baby it'll be fine, we'll just go to the store and buy you a new one." She sniffled and looked up at him. "Really? But what if they don't have any that fit?" He smiled and tried to calm her down. "Then we'll just get it altered, no problem." She smiled and kissed him. "You're the best Noah, I love you."

Nathan returned from his home in New York after taking care of a few things. He was going to keep his place there, but live with Shelby until Rachel graduated. After that they were all going to move to New York. Rachel greeted her father at the door. "Hello Nathan welcome back." She smiled and hugged him. She and the boys weren't ready to call him dad yet, it was easy to refer to Shelby as mom because they never had a mother before. But they had two dads who took care of them all their lives, they still had to get to know Nathan. He planned on spending a lot of time with them, finding out he had kids made him very happy. He just wished he was there for them sooner. "Hey Rachel, it's great to be back. I got you guys presents." Rachel's face lit up and she pulled him inside. "What is it?" She asked quickly while her brothers walked downstairs. "Did I hear something about presents?" Kaleb asked curiously. Nathan laughed and gave them their gifts. He gave Kaleb a new camera, he gave Tobias a new laptop and some software for music editing. "I've seen what you boys can do and it's amazing. I figured you could use some new tools." They were very excited and grateful, they kept thanking him. Finally he gave Rachel a new laptop full of every broadway song imaginable, and a ton of other selections he figured she'd love. He also gave her a bunch of sheet music to go with it. "Nathan oh my god...you are the absolute best! How'd you do this?" He chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. "Well being rich helps."

After settling in Nathan took everyone out to dinner, Finn and Brittany tagged along. "Nathan you have to help us with glee club." Tobias frowned and Kaleb nodded in agreement. "Yeah, mom has all these awesome ideas that'll obviously make us champions." Kaleb said. "But Mr. Schue always argues with her." Tobias chimed in and Finn spoke up. "Yeah, he never wants to give any of the other dudes in glee a chance. He tries to give me all the male leads, I don't want to take songs away from the other guys." Rachel glanced over at her mother who was simply listening to them. "Mom, do you think Mr. Schue would listen if Nathan sat in on practice?" Rachel asked and Shelby thought for a moment. "It could go one of two ways, either he shuts up and cooperates or he gets into an argument with Nate and ends up with a bruised face." She laughed and Nathan shrugged. "If i'm provoked, he will get hit."

Nathan joined Shelby at school the next day, and he was alone in the choir room when Will walked in. "Uh..who are you and why are you in here?" Will asked and Nathan looked him over. "I'm here to help Shelby today, name's Nathan." He held out his hand and Will reluctantly shook it. The teenagers walked in soon after followed by Shelby. "Ok guys, today I think it would be best to work on songs that take you out of your comfort zone. One you usually wouldn't attempt to sing." Will rolled his eyes, as usual, and spoke up. "I already had a plan Shelby, they're singing songs from Fleetwood Mac's Rumors album." The kids all frowned, it's not that they didn't like the band. They just liked it better when Shelby gave them something vital to work on and let them pick any song they wanted. "Will, what is your issue with me seriously?" He rolled his eyes. "Ever since you got here you've been trying to steal my club from me. You're making practices too serious. Nobody wants you here Shelby, go back to Carmel!" Before Shelby could speak Nathan stepped up. "Hey! I don't know how you were raised, but my mother taught me never to be rude to women and respect them. I'd watch my mouth if I were you, because if she leaves your funding stops and glee club is dead. Stop trying to dictate everything and listen to what your students want." Will frowned while listening to him. "Jeez fine, sorry." He sighed and got out some sheet music. "Rachel come here." Rachel stood up but when she did she felt something wet running down her legs. She looked down and saw clear liquid all over the floor. "Oh no...Noah!" He quickly rushed to her and Kaleb went to help him get her to the car. The others ran behind them, Rachel gripped Puck's shirt and sobbed. "Noah...its too early, what if something goes wrong?" He got her into the truck and let her grip his hand. "He'll be fine baby, he only had two months left he'll be fine."

Rachel had been in labor for ten hours so far, her cervix was almost dilated enough to start pushing but not quite yet. "Noah, get me some more ice chips baby." She groaned from the pain while Shelby dabbed the sweat from her face. The doctor walked back in the room followed by Puck with the ice chips. "Ok Rachel, you're just about ready to push." Puck rushed over to her so he could coach her. The doctor told her to start pushing and Rachel screamed, Puck held her and let her squeeze his hand. "He's crowning give me one more big push." The doctor said after a while and Rachel pushed. She started to sob once again when she heard her baby boy's cries. Puck smiled proudly and cut the umbilical cord before they took him to clean him. "Baby he's beautiful." The nurse placed him in Rachel's arms and he looked up at her. "Hi little one, I'm your mommy." She smiled and sniffled. "Noah he's here, he's really here and so small." Puck nodded and counted his fingers and toes. "Yeah, well he is premature so I guess that's why he's smaller than normal. What should we call him?" Rachel thought for a little bit. "I was thinking about naming him after my dad's, but I like the name Micah James better." Puck agreed that was a good Jewish name. "He's perfect Rach, you did great." He kissed her softly.

They moved her to a private room where family and friends were allowed to go. Shelby and Nathan came to see Micah first along with Deborah. They were already doting over the little one. "He looks just like you when you were a baby Noah." Deborah cuddled the infant and smiled down at him. Their brothers and Pucks sister came to see him next, they brought stuffed animals and flowers. After everyone came to see him the nurses took little Micah for tests and whatnot. "I miss him Noah." She cried and he held her knowing she was just overly sensitive because of the hormones. "He'll be back soon baby don't cry, and we get to take him home in a few days. That's great right?" He rubbed her back and she nodded. "Right."

They brought Micah home a few days later and took the sleepy baby up to the nursery so he could sleep. Lily had to go down for her nap as well so Tobias followed Puck inside. "Look at us dude, we're dad's." Tobias chuckled. "Yep, the youngest dads in school with the best girlfriends. Well mine is a fiancée yours is a girlfriend."After turning the baby monitor on he left and took Rachel up to bed. "He's sleeping so we need to sleep too, okay?" She nodded tiredly and snuggled up against him. "Good night beautiful, sleep tight."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. Hopefully it was good with very few typos :p please review :)**


	16. Prom

Rachel was in bed cuddling Micah while Puck cleaned up the bedroom for her. "Are you still sore babe? I'm not sure if prom is such a good idea.." She gave him a serious look. "I'm going Noah, we don't have to stay the whole time but I'm going." He sighed and nodded. "It's your call babe, whatever you want." She smiled and looked down at Micah, he was waking up. "Hey little man, hungry? Mommy's going to give you some breakfast." She undid the top her nightgown and lifted Micah up to her breast so he could latch on. As soon as he was close enough Micah latched on quickly and started to drink. Puck smirked and laughed a little bit. "Like father like son huh?" He laughed some more when Rachel threw a pillow at him.

The teens left their babies with Shelby and Nathan while they went to prom. Puck kept asking Rachel if she was ok and it was starting to irritate her. "Noah please, if I was hurting I would let you know. I want to have fun tonight and I won't if you keep worrying all night." Puck apologized and promised he'd make tonight special for her. They rode to Breadstix in a limo that Jesse and Brody had gotten for everyone. "Thanks guys, this thing is so awesome." Finn told them while he looked around, Brittany sat on his lap and played with the buttons. "It looks like a spaceship." She said excitedly and Finn grinned agreeing with her.

Once they were at the prom and the girls were all talking, Puck and Finn snuck off to meet with Artie. "So how are we going to get past coach Sue?" Finn asked. "I think we can distract her long enough for Artie to spike the bowl. Maybe we could start a fight or something?" Artie thought for a second. "Yeah but that might get you kicked out, and then Rachel will kill you." He laughed and Puck shuddered. "Yeah right, bad idea." As soon as the words left his mouth Rachel and Quinn showed up behind them. "Noah Harrison Puckerman just what on earth do you think you're doing?" Finn tried not to laugh. "Harrison? Dude seriously?" He laughed and Puck rolled his eyes. "My mom is a Harrison Ford fan ok? Plus he's Jewish so shut it." Rachel was getting impatient and Quinn put her hands on her hips. "Don't you idiots even think about spiking that bowl, even of you could get past Sue she'd still find out about it. I'm up for prom queen and if you get kicked out for this stupidity I swear you're sleeping outside with the dogs Tobias."

Quinn was fierce and Rachel backed her up, Puck knew spiking the bowl wasn't worth Rachel's wrath so he promised to behave. The rest of the night was pretty fun at least it was until it was time to crown the queen and king. Someone thought it would be funny to make David King and Kurt Queen. The reaction however wasn't quite as expected, everyone actually cheered for Kurt. Most likely because nobody wanted to get confronted by Puck and his friends. Blaine however was jealous that Kurt actually decided to dance with David. "Blaine what is your problem it was just one dance." Kurt asked while Blaine pouted in the corner of the room. "My problem is he likes you and I don't want him anywhere near you Kurt." Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. "David is my friend Blaine and that's it, I can't believe how immature you're being right now!" Blaine angrily walked away from him and up to David. He pushed him and caught David off guard. He stumbled back into Quinn who was crying about not being prom queen. Rachel caught her and they stumbled into Puck. "I'm sorry guys." David tried to apologize but Blaine jumped onto his back and somehow a huge fight broke out. By the time it was over most of the glee club and Dave had been removed from the prom.

"This is all your fault hobbit!" Santana practically growled and lunged for Blaine but Dani and Puck pulled her back. "Chill out Santana, we left because Kurt got kicked out unfairly. Not so you could beat the crap out of Blaine in the parking lot, but trust me I want to hit him too." They went back to the limo and brought David with them while Kurt talked to Blaine. "I think we need some time apart Blaine.." Blaine frowned. "But Kurt.." Kurt shook his head and walked to the limo. "Not now Blaine we'll talk later." He climbed inside and the limo, drove away leaving Blaine behind. Kurt sat next to Dave and made sure he was ok, Rachel called home to check on Micah. "How's he doing babe?" Puck asked once Rachel hung up the phone. "Mom said he just went to sleep an hour ago which is good because he should be down for the rest of the night." Puck rubbed her back and smiled. "Good, we can go to IHOP then. I'm starving, does that sound good guys?" They all cheered while Brody told the driver where to go. "You know, other than having to leave early this night was really special Noah thank you." She kissed his cheek and smiled, he turned his head so she'd be kissing his lips instead. "It was my pleasure babe."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I've been really busy, I hope this chapter isn't too short for you. Please review :)**


	17. Not a Chapter

New chapters are coming soon guys I promise, I've just been really busy and didn't have the time. So as an apology for taking so long I'll take some requests form you guys and put them in the story (as long as it doesn't deter from where the story is headed lol) hopefully I'll have a new chapter up by next week sometime. And thanks so much to all of you who are favoriting this story, I'd appreciate some reviews though haha thanks again y'all :)


	18. New York

Rachel and Shelby decided to have a girls day before they had to leave for New York. The three siblings were meeting their entire family for the first time in a few days and Rachel was a little nervous. Shelby took her to a little Chinese restaurant they were both fond of and that's when Rachel brought up her worries. "Um mom...what if your family doesn't like us? I mean you did say your father pretty much disowned you when they found out about the boys.." Shelby placed her hand over Rachel's and smiled. "Don't worry baby, my father and I made up years ago and both of my parents can't wait to meet you all. There's nothing to worry about I promise." Rachel smiled and nodded. "Alright..now on another note Noah and I are taking Micah to his first doctors appointment the Monday we return from New York." Shelby nodded waiting for Rachel to continue. "He has to get a few shots and I don't know if I'll be able to handle seeing him in pain." Shelby thought for a moment. "That's something every mother goes through, I didn't have the opportunity but I'm sure your dads felt the very same way." Rachel smiled sadly thinking of her fathers. "I really miss them." Shelby moved into the booth next to her and held her for a bit. "Thanks mom."

When the arrived home they boys were bringing everyone's luggage to the car so they'd have less to do in the morning, they were leaving before the rest of the club so they could have time to spend time with all of Shelby's family and some of Nathan's. Kaleb made sure to get everything on film like he always did. "How much video do you have anyway?" Levi asked curiously while helping him with his camera equipment. "Well I've been filming my daily life since I was about four years old, so I'd say quite a bit." Kaleb chuckled at the surprised look on Levi's face. "What can I say? I'm very consistent." Tobias was running around for Quinn getting everything they needed for Lily. Quinn giggled when he started to freak out about the lack of diapers. "Honey calm down they're in the nursery beside her changing table remember?" He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Yeah you're right baby."

Rachel went upstairs to check on Micah, she really wanted to hold him. Luckily he had just woken up from his nap and he wasn't cranky. Rachel gently scooped him up and kissed his forehead. "How's mamas little man today huh?" She cooed and rubbed his tummy, Micah smiled up at her. "Are you smiling at mama or are you just gassy?" She giggled and patted his back gently, Puck walked in and kissed her cheek. "Have fun with your mom babe?" Rachel nodded while she brought Micah up to her shoulder. "Yeah, we talked about the New York trip, you know how ice been worried about that." Puck nodded and grabbed the last two suitcases off of the bed. "Do you feel better about it now?" He watched her gently pat Micah's back until he burped. "Yeah she told me I'd have nothing to worry about and everyone can't wait to meet us so I feel much better.

They arrived in New York the next afternoon and Aaron was there waiting for them, he hugged everyone immediately. "Hey family! I missed you guys, and is this little Micah?" He smiled at the baby in Rachel's arms and rubbed his little hand. "Yes this is Micah." Rachel smiled and handed him over to Aaron. He lifted the tiny baby into his arms and smiled, he held Lily as well and looked at his new niece and nephew. "They're beautiful, just like me." He joked and Shelby nudged him playfully. He handed the babies back to their mothers and led everyone to his SUV. "You should all fit." Puck and Tobias secured the car seats and strapped the babies in before everyone else got into the car. Kaleb was filming everything, it was his first time in New York so he made sure he got footage of the city as well. "This is so awesome, so many sights and cool people walking around. I'm in filmmaker heaven!" Rachel giggled and took a few pictures while Kaleb filmed. "So mom your family is expecting us right." Tobias asked and Shelby nodded reassuringly. "I'm glad we came up early I needed a break from Mr. Schuester." Quinn rolled her eyes thinking of their teacher. "He's still pouting over Ms. Pillsbury, but I hear she and Carl got a divorce so maybe Schue will be less of a jerk." Tobias reassured her.

They arrived at a huge mansion about twenty minutes later and they all stared up at it with wide eyes. "How rich are they? Holy crap..." Kaleb asked while pointing his camera ahead of him. Shelby and Aaron shared and amused look before Aaron led them inside, they looked around in awe as they were led through the house and to the living room where everyone was waiting for them. Rachel nervously wrapped her arms around Pucks and looked down at Micah in his car seat. Puck glanced and the and kissed her temple trying to calm her a little bit. "Here goes nothing.." Tobias mumbled as they reached the door.

* * *

**Sorry it was so late, things came up. Meeting the family will be in the next chapter, review please :) **


End file.
